The will to believe the truth
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: The continuation of The will to lead on and The Will to go on. There's a lot going on. The team is off to get a head start on stopping the decepticons where they stand, there is a snow storm. Ironhide is caught under a fallen tree. Lets see what happens.
1. What my ears have heard my eyes have not

The will to believe the truth

Chapter one: What my ears have heard my eyes have not seen.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I ran tears streaming. I didn't know what to do. I broke out of the main base and started to run, through the snow out into the middle of wherever no where I could find. My knee was popping the whole way but was holding. I slowed and looked back. Ironhide stood by the doors watching me. I shook my head and turned again continuing to run. I didn't know what else to do. I needed to get away to run what was spoken through my head. He said he loved me, but he said he loved whoever she is. I was so confused.

"JO!" Ironhide, I could hear his steps bearing down on me. "Stop..please." I stopped and turned to him. "Take this. Please…Prime will not forgive me if I allow you to Freeze to death." He lowered a black down coat to me. I looked up taking the coat.

"Ironhide…" I couldn't take it anymore I allowed the tears to stream down. "I am so angry."

"Come I have just the thing." He transformed and opened his driver side door for me. I looked back at the base. "I will not tell Prime, come along." I nodded and jumped up inside him. "You are their weapons expert."

"yes." I said with a small voice. "I don't feel like it now though."

"Your heart rate is fast, I will need you to calm yourself if I am to take you to slag carbonated beverage canisters."

"Shoot at pop cans?" I asked.

"Yes it helps me to think..it may help you as well."

"I want to shoot optimus in the eye." I said angrily.

"You do not mean that." He said. I kicked at the floorboard. "Did he say something to hurt you?"

"He said he loved someone named Elita." The truck came to a forceful stop. I leaned forward onto the steering wheel. "Ironhide!"

"My apologies, do you know who Elita is?" He asked.

"He said he loved her."

"Yes, as she has been Missing for many of your earth centuries." He said. "I was happy when he became fond of you, he needed to put away that pointless search."

"That's terrible to say when people love one another."

"My Chromia is lost along with Elita…you do not need to tell me what is terrible about letting go. I am fully aware." I bit my lip.

"Your Chromia?" I said quietly. "Was she your love?"

"Yes." My words seemed to have struck a chord in him. "So please do not be upset with Optimus, he loves you most desperately. I have never seen him so ..out of his spark before."

"Really?" I asked instantly regretting walking out. "What did I do."

"You reacted, you are a female, female humans react hastily." He sighed.

"Excuse me?" I looked down. "Say that one more time."

"You acted hastily, it is normal for a human female, I have studied the behaviors of human females." I blinked and shook my head.

"Thank you Doctor Ironhide for that wonderful explanation of the female psyche." I rolled my eyes.

"You are welcome." He seemed proud of himself. I just shook my head.

"Are you going to take me back?" I asked.

"Of course, after we shoot carbonated beverage canisters." Ironhide pulled around and started for the back shooting range of the base.

"Dear lord…what have I gotten myself into!?" I asked myself allowed.

"Ironhide is my name." He said. I slapped my forehead.

"You just don't get it do you?" I sighed "Just drive Ironhide…just drive." He did, and came to a slow stop at the shooting range. I sighed and jumped down from him and watched him Transform. I walked over to the shed and pulled out my keys unlocking the weapons locker doors. I looked for the two arsenal keys, the one to unlock the guns, the second to unlock the magazines. I pulled out a small glock and grabbed a few magazines.

"Are you ready Jo?" He asked looking out to the cans. I pushed and magazine into the gun and pulled back the top of the gun.

"Yes." I said looking back inside once grabbing a set of headphones to protect my ears. "Let's do this blacky."

"Do not refer to me as blacky." He sighed and shot down a Dr. Pepper can easily.

"Fine." I put my head phones on and looked around I sighed and saw a diet pepsi can. I swallowed and popped off a shot and sent it into the air.

"Not bad." Ironhide scoffed. "You can do better your aim is not precise."

"I am not a machine Ironhide." I reminded him and took a coke can off the top of a small post.

"As I can see my friend." He smiled and took out three miller light bottles sitting upside down on the metal fence at the top of the firing range. I took a steep breathe and sighed holding the gun tightly. I looked to a beer can beside Ironhide knee and one directly in front of me. I pulled the trigger aiming to the side of the bottle. It shattered and ricochet off in the direction of Ironhide and busted the bottle beside him. "Jo!"

"Scared tough guy?" I shook my head and put the gun down.

"No…That's preposterous." He scoffed. "Come …Optimus will want you back at the base."

"Ironhide you are adorable." I said with a smile and returned to the small shed and put the items I had taken back locking up. I sighed quietly putting the headphones back on the hook and pulled the door closed and locked everything back up. "Now will you leave me alone about my shooting abilities?"

"yes." He transformed and opened his door again. "I will attempt to flood my cabin with warmth." I jumped inside and the door closed behind me.

"I feel like an idiot." I said quietly.

"You should not." Ironhide said. "Move to the passenger seat." I did as he asked and clicked my seat belt. Ironhide's hologram appeared. "Optimus loves you." The hologram was firm and steady. "He will speak with you and you two will be fine…you will go on as you always do." I reached over and put my hand on his hologram's shoulder.

"I'm sure Chromia is out there." I said softly.

"Thank you…" he said looking over to me. "I appreciate the sentiment, I however had been moving on myself." I flashed back to the Christmas party.

"Ellena?" I rolled my eyes "Not her…Why her?"

"She is not a Soldier…I like that…It is a change of pace." I put my head in my hands.

"She's still military."

"She is a code breaker…I will never have to fear for her safety." He said as he pulled up to the base. His hologram vanished. I opened the door leaping down into the soft snow.

"Thank you Ironhide." I said. "You've done a lot for me." I turned seeing the semi parked 50 yards away at the gate. "I believe I can take it from here. Oh, and one more thing." He transformed and looked down at me. "Ellena likes chocolates, ask Lennox if he can find you some for her. It would make her very happy."

"Thank you Jo. I will leave you two alone." He stood and turned inside. I sighed looking over to Optimus. I shoved my hands into my coat pockets. Walking up to the semi quietly, I stopped. The doors didn't open. I sighed.

"I am so sorry." I started. "Ironhide put everything into perspective."

"Jo." He spoke, softly at first. "I am the one who is sorry." The door opened and his hologram appeared. Wearing a blue coat similar to mine; he grabbed my hands. "I should have told you about Elita months ago….before I let it get this far." He looked down into my eyes pulling me closer to himself. "I swear to any gods that might hear me that I will die for you, and if I had a choice to live forever or spend however many years are left in your life with you. I would choose to stay with you." I smiled closing my eyes letting it sink in.

"Promise?" I asked. He lifted my left hand with his and I looked down at our rings.

"I already did." He smiled and kissed me. I melted at that and kissed him again. "I will never betray you… I promise you." He pulled me close placing my head on his shoulder. I felt his fingers in my hair.

"Thank you." I said.

"Now get inside." He pointed back to himself as the driver side door opened and we snuck away from the world.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	2. Coming around

The will to believe in truth

Chapter 2: Coming around

**OPTIMUS**

I pulled her inside and started to push warm air into the cab. She walked to the back and sat down on the small cot that was part of my design. She removed her coat. I dematerialized the coat on my hologram which walked up and put both hands on her arms. I was still cold inside and so I began to rub her arms hoping the friction would warm her up faster.

"I'm ok Optimus." She smiled at me. I nodded leaning down.

"What did you talk about with Ironhide?" I turned my head trying to ease the stress between our movements.

"The fact he's seeing a human too." Jo said looking up at me.

"What?" I let smoke billow out of my exhaust pipes. Jo laughed at me. "Don't tell me that."

"Yes…Ellena." Jo smiled at me with those sweet eyes.

"The code breaker?" I looked down. "No." I could not process that.

"Oh yes, seems the only woman who can handle him on the shooting range is already taken." Jo smiled at me and kissed me gently.

"l was worried about that." I said very evenly "This Ellena..is she?"

"She can handle him." Jo smiled and pulled me back down. "I just need to know something from you…"

"Of course anything." I said sitting beside her.

"I'm sure Ellena will ask the same of Ironhide…if this Elita …comes back…what will you do?" I forced my holograms eyes to the floorboards.

"I have promised myself to you…until death, until all is lost…she will not deter my love for you." Jo smiled at me, I think it is just what she wanted to hear. I reached down taking her hand and spun the ring on her finger. "There's something I forgot to tell you about your ring."

"What's that?" She smiled at me leaning over against my shoulder.

"Because of you and I ….I need to know where you are should you be captured…if such a time comes…please press the diamonds down on your ring, both at the same time." I pressed them they turned blue really fast and then it faded. "It will activate a tracker." I said pressing the stones again deactivating the device. "I will be able to find you anywhere."

Jo smiled "Thank you." I leaned in to kiss her but a foot planted in front of my grill. I lowered my voice and allowed it to echo outside the cab.

"Yes Bumblebee?"

"The humans are ready to move." He said calmly to me.

"How long?" I asked.

"Within the next four hours." Bumblebee said. "There is a meeting in two earth hours from now." He said. I looked at Jo and smiled kissing her.

"We will join you at that time." I returned my voice to the cab only. I saw Bumblebee walk back to the hanger, the snow was still giving him problems. He was brushing it off his doors going back inside. "This may be the last chance we have to be close for some time."

"After this is over you will return to me."

"Of course I said."

"So I do not worry that this is the last I will see of you." She said pulling at my tie. I leaned over and she kissed my hologram. The next thing I know she was moving into the front of the cab and sat down in the driver seat. She wrapped her arms around my steering wheel and closed her eyes planning a kiss on the Autobot symbol I let my hologram fade. I settled down on my suspension and sighed.

"Jo, I will always be with you."

"That makes me glad." I opened my driver side door and she pulled her coat over her arms and jumped down into the soft powder. I transformed and reached down lifting her up to my shoulder next to the exhaust pipe that reached behind my head. It would be warm enough to keep her body warm.

"Prime." Ironhide came up behind me, he and Ellena were in the same fashion, she was up on his shoulders looking to Jo. "Something is wrong."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Barricade…"

"He's still in lock down…he's been in Cryo for six months." Jo said pointing to him.

"Yes, and I'm not sure how long he will stay that way." Ironhide pointed. "He's broadcasting."

"Broadcasting?" I turned "Broadcasting what?"

"A series of short intermittent beeps." Ellena pushed her glasses back over her eyes. "I'm not sure yet what it is, it's similar to a communication form of Morse code. But the dots and dashes are just drabble."

"Could it be a form of our language Ironhide?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know Prime, I am not familiar with this Morse code she speaks of, Bumblebee might know a bit more. He's able to pick up on such things Quickly. Languages and things from all of that blasted music he listens to." Ironhide moved to my opposite side to put the girls next to one another.

"Good then that is what we will do." I smiled leaning down so the girls could give each other a hug. "You will take Ellena to Bumblebee, and see if the two of them can figure this out."

"Very well." Ironhide looked down to his shoulder "You need to eat soon."

"I know that." Ellena placed her hand on his jaw line. "You worry about me far too much."

"You are too precious not to worry about." He said turning. I smiled. He said that to Chromia a long time ago. "Come we will find you a sandwich of some kind…before you have to spend all day with the youngling." He walked over to the doors of our base and walked in with her in tow.

"They are cute together." Jo said. I could only Nod in agreement. "Optimus …should she have a tracker too?" Jo turned to me.

"Yes." I didn't think about it. "We'll give her one like Sam and Mikaela's."

"Maybe Ironhide would like to give her one like mine." I shook my head.

"He cares for her, but I will ask if he is ready for such a promise. If he is we will arrange it, if not, she can have a watch tracker like Sam's." I said quietly.

"He'll come around." Jo smiled.

"I'm sure of it." I nodded. "Let's get our things prepared to go."

"Shit." I turned to see her looking behind me.

"What is it?" I asked turning behind.

"My brother is headed for the base you need to transform." She was indeed right. I could see the truck coming down the main road. Red, pick up similar to Ironhide's land form. I set Jo down and transformed in the snow. I opened the driver door and my Hologram appeared. I made a radio for the base. "Autobots…Civilians."

"Understood base on alert." Ironhide responded. He would get the Autobots outside through a back entrance of the base and parked. I jumped down next to Jo pushing my door closed. The pickup rolled up to the guard. The guard let him through and he pulled his truck up next to me the fender of his truck a bit too close for my own comfort.

"Jo, I have been looking all over for you! Where have you been you house is empty!" James jumped out of the cab of his pickup.

"I am back to active duty I'm staying on base from now on." She said pushing ahead of me.

"Than what is he doing her?"

"He works in our Command center." She said, she was pretty much telling him the truth. "I told you he wasn't a trucker, now get the hell out of here before I find reason to have you removed."

"Funny." He scoffed and made his way toward me grabbing my collar and forcing me to the snowy ground. "I will have your head. You need to stay away from her."

"My proximity to Jo is of no concern to you." I said lifting myself off of the snow and brushing myself off. I saw a two figures walking toward us in the snow. Ironhide and Bumblebee's holograms. "Go back both of you."

"No a Chance." Ironhide's hologram was angry and looked James in the eye sternly. "Would you like me to escort this Civilian off of the base sir?"

"No." I looked at him. "I'm sure he'll leave well enough alone." I was wrong, he lunged at me punching my hologram in the face."

"James!" I heard Jo scream as she tried to pry him off. Ironhide's hologram grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"Enough!" Ironhide pushed him to his knees. "I'm going to put him in the brig."

"Let him go." I said standing and once again getting the snow off me. "Give him his keys and let him go." Bumblebee picked up James' keys out of the snow and walked over planting them in his hand. Ironhide released him.

"Go before I am sorry I let you go." Ironhide barked at him.

"Hide!" Jo pushed him back lifting her brother up. "I am not sorry for what they did to you just now, you've hit Optimus and I can't forgive that." Jo balled her fists up by her face.

"What is that?" Her bother forced her left hand down. "Did you marry this guy."

"Yes." I said stepping forward and moving her behind me. "Now get out of here NOW!" I roared my voice through my body causing an echo. This scared him. He looked at Jo.

"We are not done yet." He pressed his finger on Jo's shoulder. "I'll be back for you."

Jo shuddered as she watched James get into his truck and drive off. "I think he's a problem." Bumblebee walked up and gave Jo a hug. "He's a threat to all of us."

"Yes I know."I said walking to Jo. "I am sorry for how rash we treated him, he was… being unreasonable."

"I understand." She was upset I could tell.

"Autobots….Inside." I said as my hologram walked Jo inside, My body rolling slowly behind her.


	3. When she giggles…

The will to believe in truth

Chapter 3: When she giggles…

**Ironhide**

I watched Prime Escort Jo back into the base. I turned to Bumblebee. "Can you make a perimeter sweep or shall I?"

"I can do it…" Bumblebee's hologram shoved his hands in his coat pockets. "I may not be able to hit that south pass…I hate it."

"Go over what you can." I said and opened the small key pad on the main doors. I activated the code and the doors began to open allowing Prime, Ratchet, and my form to roll inside. Once inside Ratchet and Prime transformed. I pressed in the code to close the doors and when they were sealed I let my hologram dissolve.

"Ironhide." I looked up to the scaffolds near my head. Ellena was waiting for me. "I have something you should see."

"Very well…" I lifted my hand up to her, and she crawled up into my palm. "Where should I take you?"

"The Autobot Control room will be fine Optimus should see it too." She smiled at me, pushing her glasses up on her nose again. I gave a small nod and lifted her to my shoulder. "As you wish, you know Ratchet may be able to repair your ocular correctors."

"My glasses?" Ellena took them off and wiped them with her green shirt; she returned them to her nose after.

"Yes, you should ask him about it." I said and opened the main control room door. Optimus was at his station. "where is Jo?"

"She is overwhelmed about her brother." Optimus turned. "She will be fine, she is resting in our quarters."

"Good." I said and lifted Ellena off my shoulders and set her down on the floor. "Ellena has news." She walked up to Optimus slowly.

"Yes." I watched as she adjusted her glasses again. "I think what barricade is doing is not Morse code, I was thinking WAY too far outside the box there." She opened her laptop and spun the screen laying it flat and turning to Optimus. "He's using something I have not seen in years…It's called Baudot code." Optimus leaned up and looked at me, we nodded and quickly scanned the internet.

"Thank you Ellena, we need to figure out what he's saying." Optimus looked down at her again.

"Yeah I figured as much." She pulled a small hard drive from her purse. "Here's at least 12 hours of chatter from our friend. Mostly talk of Screaming stars, and Ice caps, there is also talk of dogs, specifically hounds." Optimus took the drive from her carefully. "And one more thing…He's saying our names too, Jo's and mine."

"Get her a tracker Ironhide." Optimus turned to his station and set the drive down. "Thank you Ellena you have been very helpful."

"You are welcome Optimus." She smiled and turned back to Ironhide. "we need to get ready to go."

"Go back to our Quarters I will meet you there soon." I said running a finger over her head touching her hair. She nodded and planted a kiss on my finger. I gave her a quick nod letting her know it was ok to go and she walked past me back down to the doors of Autobot command.

"Is something wrong Ironhide?" He asked in his normal tone.

"I am fine." I said taking my seat. "Bumblebee is running a perimeter scan, he will return shortly."

"Very well." Optimus let out a sigh.

"get it out." I said.

"What?" Optimus turned his chair to mine.

"Whatever it is you want to ask." I stood firm as Always. "Old friend I know that sigh all too well."

"Yes, I am concerned ….James is growing much more violent in his actions, I fear for Jo. I don't want her out of sight of any of us."

"Do you me to take the place of her car?" I asked

"No, you will be staying near Ellena for her safty."

"Thank you…" I said with some relief in my voice.

"Jo will stay with me, but I think both of them should stay on base." I finished my report and sent it to Optimus' station. I stood.

"I agree…" I sighed deeply "The humans wish to meet soon, we had best not be late."

"Agreed." Optimus logged off his panel and stood. "Let's go." I followed him out of the Command center watching as Bumblebee walked in from the cold shaking off the snow. "Thank you Bumblebee…" Prime spoke. Bumblebee lifted up a hand to let him know he had heard.

Jo and Ellena came around a corner arm in arm talking with one another. I stopped and reached down lifting Ellena up and placing her in my hands close to my spark. Optimus did the Same with Jo taking her off the floors and down the main hall to the Hanger.

Everyone was gathered. Ratchet entered from a far hallway and stood next to the four of us.

"This should be interesting." He said he looked over at me seeing Ellena on my shoulder. "Oh not you too." He pointed to me. Ellena laughed and shook my head.

"You would do best not to lecture me." I said.

"Don't worry I won't." Ratchet looked up to Jo. "Hello there."

"Ratchet it's good to see you out of your lab for once." Jo smiled.

"Did this brute apologize?" Ratchet asked poking Optimus in the shoulder.

"Yes." She said "We worked it out."

"Good." He folded his arms and turned to the main room where the lights went out. Bumblebee stepped up to the back of us and smiled and lifted his hand starting a photonic projector. An inferred aerial picture appeared on the screen.

"This is where we believe the Decepticon base is located." Optimus spoke to the large room filled with humans. "We are going to evacuate the two roughly 1 mile from this location."

"We will need your help to go door to door; the town of Kansas is only 5,000 strong so it won't take too long to get to everyone. We are telling them it's a geological disaster; they need to leave their homes and moved to the next town. Five miles south is a town called Arthur. If they ask why they have not seen it on the news, please inform them it is to reduce wide spread panic." Jo was talking from up on Optimus' shoulder.

"In the event we need to remove humans by force we will do so, but we would rather it not come to that." Optimus sighed. "Does everyone have their orders?"

A widespread 'Yes sir.' Came from the room.

"Good. We leave at 1600 hours, Dismissed." Optimus looked back and Bumblebee lowered his hand and the lights went back up. The group of humans left to get their things ready. "We don't have long." He said to Jo as I walked up with Ellena.

"Then we better get packing." Ellena smiled down at me. "If we're gonna go…" I raised my brow.

"Are you coming along too then?"

"Yes..." Ellena smiled. "Jo asked for me to come."

"I don't like that." I said "You would be safer here." I said.

"She would be safest in your care." Jo said, I turned to her and smiled.

"I know why Prime likes you now." I said and turned walking back to my quarters with Ellena. "Just promise me you will be careful."

"Of course." Ellena pressed her cheek to my lower jaw panel. I puffed up my chest and turned making my way into my quarters. I set her down and activated my hologram. I sat my form down on my recharge bay. "I've wanted to be alone with you."

"I understand, but I have work…as do you." I said pulling her closer to my hologram lifting her up and kissing her gently.

"Ironhide." She giggled; I would never tell anyone, but primus I love when she giggles.


	4. The work to be done

The will to believe in truth

Chapter 4: The work to be done.

HOLY COW this is A LOT of different POVs and I assure you it is important to the story that you hear it from all sides...I hope it's not Confusing..I have labeled the POV with the name in BOLD type..so if you look directly below you see Ironhide in bold, this means it's Ironhide's head your in. :) Thanks for the reviews I love them as always.

Hacker

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ironhide**

I sighed waiting sitting in the snow. Lennox walked up to me and pulled at the handle on my driver side door. "Open up Ironhide." He crossed his arms tapping his foot. I lowered the glass and my hologram appeared. "Well open up the passenger door." I pointed to the passenger side where Ellena peeked over my shoulder with a small wave.

"Christ." He shook his head and opened the door behind me and crawled into the back. Epps got in back with him. "You know…your cover is my car right?"

"Sorry Captain the lady gets to sit up front." I smiled to her.

"I didn't think you guys would interplanetary date." Epps smiled and shook his head, putting on his headphones.

"It's going to be a long drive get comfortable." I stated flatly. I started to move my chair forward for the comfort of Lennox and his legs. "Are you ready to go?" I turned to Ellena who had her laptop plugged into my power supply.

"Yes." She smiled and continued to work.

"Good…" My voice echoed "Optimus We are ready."

"We are almost ready to roll out; bumblebee is still getting his passengers in order." Optimus replied.

"Affirmative…" I sat back in my seat and looked over at Ellena as her fingers clattered away at the key board. Her hand coming up momentarily to push her glasses back over her eyes. My hologram reached up to her and pushed a strand of blonde hair back behind her ears. She stopped her clicking for a moment and blushed. I took my hand back and looked out the window waiting for Optimus' signal.

"You two have to be kidding me." Lennox said from the back seat.

"I have said the same thing every night when you kiss your wife, and I have to sit in the driveway and watch." I said quietly. Ellena started to giggle. I could only smile at her laugh. "So you have nothing to hold over me."

**Optimus**

"Bumblebee hurry…" I said.

"I am." He groaned "The humans are causing problems with each other…Give me five minutes." He whined.

"You have two." I said and cut the radio. I turned to Jo and sighed. "You doing ok?" She was looking at her phone.

"Yes." She turned it off. "James keeps calling."

"I am sorry for what happened earlier." I said "It was not my intention to make him angry, but your safety is my priority."

"I understand that." She smiled placing a hand on mine.

"Bumblebee one minute!" I radioed.

"I know I know…will you just get in! I'm driving." There was a muffle of voices. "This is Bumblebee we are ready now."

"About slaggin time." Ironhide responded.

"Autobots lets go, and let the military Vehicles follow at an even pace. Ironhide… you will respect the acceleration limits."

"Fine." He sighed. I smiled at Jo. "Ready?"

**Jo**

"Yes I'm ready to go." I smiled sweetly at him.

"It's a long drive." He smiled and took my hand "If you want to rest you can. I don't mind."

"I know." I squeezed his hand. He smiled and let Ironhide go first. The humans had given him a snow plow so that he could take the lead. He was big enough to make an impact should we need the help. Optimus pulled up behind Ironhide. Bumblebee radioed.

"Prime, I'm gonna get between you and ratchet and hope that I don't get stuck in a drift." The camero said.

"Understood." Optimus was so in control sometimes it was hard to see where the individual I loved started and the leader took up in its place. I lowered the seat back and pulled my legs up turning on my side to face Optimus' hologram.

"Wake me when we stop?" I asked.

"Yes of course." He said. We had three stops planned between the base and the town.

**Bumblebee**

"Will you all stop that?" I asked from my seat. The three humans I was transporting were fresh out of boot camp and didn't know how to behave. "I said STOP!" I roared my voice. The three of them quickly quieted down.

"What's your problem dude?" The one in the passenger seat said. I did not bother getting their names.

"Look I've got four wheels ok? However I am not an ATV, I am having problems with the Ice and the Snow, and if you don't shut up I might skid off and get you all killed." I sighed. "I would like to keep you all in one piece…seeing as my continued stay on this planet with Prime depends on the protection of humans."

"Funny." One in the back said. "Can't you just put chains on your tires."

"I am not a magician I just can't make stuff appear on myself." I shook my head. I swore that if I made it to our destination without killing my passengers it would be a miracle. I wish Sam were here…I can at least talk to him without feeling like I am babysitting. "And no one is putting chains on me." I considered how painful such contraptions would be.

They talked amongst themselves the rest of the way. Thank Primus I didn't have to yell at them again.

**Ellena**

We reached the town of Kansas. It was my turn to play a part. Ironhide pulled up to the police station in town and we both got out. I quickly put on a smile and entered the building.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The older officer stood taking a look at me; he glanced to Ironhide's hologram. "and your friend here…"

"Yes I'm Doctor Morgan with the Geological survey, we have some concerns about Kansas I would like to go over with you." I set down my laptop. Ironhide stepped up beside me.

"Miss I appreciate this and all but it's 9 PM and if you don't mind…can't this wait until morning?"

"Sir I really think you need to listen to what Ellena has to say." Ironhide motioned for him to sit back down in his seat.

"All right." He said "you have ten minutes."

"That's more than I need." I smiled and lifted up the laptop so that he could view it. I spent four minutes telling him what was about to happen to his precious town. The snow the collapse, the loss of human life, and like every girl being dramatic; I told him he would not want the regret of death on his hand for not evacuating sooner.

"All right, I start rounding up the other officers and we'll start going door to door." The officer picked up his radio.

"There are National Guard officials outside who will be assisting as well; you will need to get everyone down to Arthur, south of here to keep them a safe distance." I said. "Hide dear go out and tell the others to get started with the Evac, and you boys can head up toward the mountain to take a peek."

"Take a peek?" The officer turned "You just told me it was dangerous."

"It is." I said "But we are sending a few of our best up to place cameras and survey equipment to get any information we can, we are trying to save people, the more we know now, the more we can help in a future collapse."

"Very well." He said. Ironhide motioned me out and we exited the building.

"You are good at that."

"I was a thespian dear, I know what I'm doing." I smiled "and I am a woman which makes me more dangerous."

"I like that." He smiled giving me a small nudge. His attention turned from me, "Prime!" Ironhide ran up to the Semi and stepped up to Optimus and Jo. I opened Ironhide's passenger door and looked at Lennox and Epps.

"Let's do this." I said with confidence.

"You heard the lady." Epps jumped out of the car and looked back to Bumblebee. "Guys! Let's go!" Lennox yelled to the Men next to Bumblebee, they were leaning on him, but Bumblebee had not complained "Hey! GET OFF THE CAMERO! NOW!" Lennox ran over most likely to explain that Bee was alive and not some lounge chair. I sighed as Bumblebee's hologram got out of the Driver seat and Circled his front end. Meeting up with Lennox.

"This should be lovely." I said shaking my head making last minute checks of my laptop. Lennox went after Epps. I smiled and reached up petting Ironhide's seat gently and smiled "You're wonderful Ironhide."

"Thank you." I heard from his speakers "You are most pleasing as well." I smiled.

"You have such a way with words Ironhide." A hand touched my shoulder and I turned to see his Hologram standing there.

"I am trying." He smiled at me. I kissed him I had to. I needed it. He smiled and turned back to Ratchet "I'll be back in a Klick."

"Klick?" I questioned.

"A little more than an earth minute." Ironhide corrected and continued back.

"Great..now I have another language to learn."

"It's not hard." Ironhide told me through his speakers." I only smiled and pet the upholstery fondly. "I will do better to use your human time measurements when speaking with you from now on Ellena."

**Optimus**

I was standing with Ratchet's Hologram looking up at the mountain that we could see from the town. We knew a Decepticon had to be in the town itself.

"It doesn't feel quite right." Ratchet said looking around. "People will get hurt."

"I agree." Ironhide stepped up to us. "Do you think Starscream is going to wait for us to Evacuate the humans?"

"I'm not sure, but let's hope." I changed the subject "How long?" I asked

"Four Breems at least…" Ratchet scanned the town.

"I agree." Ironhide said. "Maybe longer if some don't want to leave."

"All right, Let Lennox know what our time frame looks like and let's get this started. How did Ellena do with the locals?"

"She was fine." Ironhide smiled. "The local law enforcement is calling in more civilian help to evacuate the town."

"Good." I said and looked over at Jo who was breaking up teams and assigning them around the small town. "Let's assist them. Ratchet there is a small medical facility for elderly humans here would you go and check to see if they need assistance? I want to make sure they have ample time to move everyone."

"Yes." Ratchet turned and pointed at two soldiers. "You two…I need assistance…come with me.

"Optimus." I turned my attention back to Ironhide. "I will need assistance once out of town to get the plow off of my grill, I can't transform with it on."

"Keep it on for the time being and we'll get it off when it is time to, we may need you to clear some more roads" I looked up to the sky, and watched the mountain line closely. "It's more for Bumblebee's benefit than our own."

"Understood." He said. "Youngling should have gotten a better form."

"He's fine, we just have to understand he's lower to the ground than we are, if Jazz were still here we would be doing it for his benefit as well." I reminded him. Ironhide nodded and got silent turning back to Ellena who stood beside his form working on keeping this plan rolling smoothly. "Primus let this work." I said looking around everyone was working. Lennox had gone with Bumblebee. Ironhide, Jo, and Ellena were working with the locals. I decided I would start going door to door with the rest of them.


	5. Ironhide in the trees

The will to believe in truth

Chapter 5 : Ironhide in the trees

**Optimus**

"That's it!" She called out to me. "The whole towns been evacuated!"

"Very good!" I said to Ellena as she was running over to my hologram.

"I think you guys can transform now…We're in the clear." Lennox stepped up beside me. I let my hologram go and transformed and stood. Bumblebee gladly followed. I looked around.

"The weather is going to give us some problems." I said pointing to the western sky. "There is a large storm developing.

"They call it a blizzard." Ratchet walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "If the temperature drops too much more we're going to have problems ourselves."

"I know." I looked down to Ellena.

"OPTIMUS LIFT ME UP!" She yelled I knelt down and held out my palm, she gladly jumped on it. "I need to get an antenna up to that pole can you lift me? I think you are the only one who can reach it."

"Of course." I said stepting over to the pole lifting up my arm for her to get access I placed my other hand to the west of her to block any wind that might prevent her from hanging the antenna. Ironhide stood near and watched Ellena close to my side. "I will let nothing happen to her." I said.

"I know." Ironhide nodded and held the pole that was trying to sway in the wind. Ellena knelt down against my hand and started to nail the small antenna into the pole and pulled her hands down when she was finished motioning me to pull her down. I did pulling her back and handing her to Ironhide.

Ironhide smiled pulling her to his chest and cupping her there to keep her warm. "We need to seek shelter."

"I've got the keys to the high school; the town was going to let us use it as a command center…lets head that way." Ellena said to me. I nodded and turned to Jo "Let's go." She smiled lifting up her radio.

"This is Lt. Jo Montgomery I need EVERYONE to the high school, meet in the Gym. Let's hurry…this is going to get bad, and we're going to put our plans off until tomorrow."

"This isn't good." Bumblebee said walking up to us.

"No." Jo shook her head. "Bumblebee we may be looking at a real avalanche." Lennox ran up to to our small group.

"The high school gym has these large doors to one side, I think it's for their theater stuff…we can get everyone even the autobots inside…lets go." Jo nodded.

Ironhide and I Transformed and opened our doors. Jo jumped into my driver side. Lennox and Ellena were getting into Ironhide. Bumblebee started to walk to the highschool, transformed in the snow and slush that was around he couldn't roll.

"I'll get the doors open." Bumblebee ran ahead.

"We need to get everything together….Lennox radio someone to get the supply truck, even if those doors are open for a few moments to let us in it's going to get cold in there." Ratchet said over the radio.

"Epps is going after it." Lennox radioed back.

"Good." I said. "We need to make this as smooth as possible." Jo moved to the passenger side seat and pulled her seatbelt on. I activated my hologram and reached over taking her hand. "Everything will be fine." I said

"IRONHIDE!" Jo screamed pointing ahead. My hologram vanished as I saw the large oak tree fall from the force of the wind smashing Ironhide's bed down, and flattening one tire.

"Bumblebee can you get back here?" I radioed.

"Yeah I see you I'm coming."

"Slag!" Ironhide yelled out. "This is suicide!"

"Hang on." Ratchet transformed in front of me and Bumblebee ran up the two grabbed the tree lifting it and tossing it down to the side of the road. "Can you still roll?"

"I believe so." Ironhide scooted forward and fishtailed. "I swear on my slaggin skid plate…"

"I'll help you." Ratchet transformed and released a small wench. "Bumblebee tied that back to his axel." I watched patiently as Bumblebee took the cable and locked it to Ironhide.

"I'll walk with him" Bumblebee said. "Let's just go!" Bumblebee was walking along side Ironhide's flattened back tire and trying to keep him rolling.

"This is not good." Jo said gabbing her radio "Everyone get to shelter..the HIGH SCHOOL is where you need to be." She sighed "If you cannot make it to the school get to the first place with warmth and food you can and we'll take a head count in a few hours. This is Montgomery out."

"There it is..come on…" Bumblebee made sure Ironhide would still be ok and jogged up ahead of Ratchet careful not to skid on the thick Ice I could feel under my tires. Bumblebee looked down seeing the soldiers gathering around and he nodded motioning them back. Bumblebee braced his legs and pulled at the doors getting them to crack open and then adjusted his weight and pushed the doors wide enough for myself to roll through, allowing space for all of us.

"Hurry…I'm going to offline soon, I've got a massive Energon leak." Ironhide said flatly.

"Let's get you inside." Ratchet pulled up onto the wooden basketball court and pulled Ironhide in most of the way, Energon leaking down onto the ground. I waited until a few soldiers could make their way in. I pulled forward and pulled to the opposite side of the building.

"Jo jump out please." I said opened my door allowing her out. After I heard her hit the floor I transformed and stayed low moving to the doors and helped bumblebee push them shut. We waited for a few more soldiers to get in with the supply truck, just in time to not be locked out. "Good work Bumblebee."

I turned to see Ratchet transformed looking down over Ironhide. "Transform if you can." He said.

"Can you stop that leak?" Ironhide transformed and promptly collapsed back on the wooden floors with a crack, his right side sparking and leaking fuel and Energon. He was in a decent amount of pain…he would never let anyone know..the old bot was too proud.

" Give me a breem to see what that tree did to you." Ratchet turned. I looked down to Ellena who was clutched to Jo Tightly. Thinking about tightly I was rather bit in robot form to be standing So I transformed down into my truck form and parked myself in front of the main door we had entered through. I activated my hologram who jogged back over to the girls.

"Ellena, he will be fine, it's not bad." I looked up to ratchet.

"Can he activate his hologram?" her voice cracked again. Ironhide turned to her holding out his hand putting his finger to her chest.

"I am sorry." He said quietly "I am too low on Energon to do so."

"I need you to be still Ironhide…of all the bots…" Ratchet pulled him up to a more seated position against the retracted bleachers. "Ellena you may stay with him but come up to his right side and stay there. .. I need to work." She nodded and cautiously let go of Jo and walked to him. It was rather sweet really. The larger Autobot leaned against the wall getting his repairs but his focus down to his right side to the woman who stood on his hand. He lifted her up to meet his eyes. She didn't say a word just put her head against his. Silent comfort.

"You sure he's ok?" Jo asked taking my arm.

"Yes..he's just got a bit." I tried to choose different words "Bent out of shape."

"That's mean." Jo laughed. I turned and looked over to the supply truck.

"Let's get this place a little more Home like, some of these soldiers could use blankets and water." I said turning to the truck.

**Ironhide**

I shifted under his hands. He was reaching into places I had forgotten I had. I felt my fuel line get pinched. I sighed heavily.

"I am almost done…this isn't a full repair, but you'll be functional." Ratchet said quietly laying a free hand on my shoulder. I only nodded.

"That's good. I'm glad you aren't seriously hurt." Ellena was sitting on my shoulder I had been holding her in my hand but my shoulder assembly started to get odd feelings as ratchet rewired my Energon outputs. I placed her up on my shoulder.

"I have suffered worse."

"Like that time Shockwave put you through an Energon well?" Ratchet laughed at me. I tried to dismiss the memory. "Took me two weeks to put you back together."

"My tin man." Ellena said faintly but I heard it. I looked up tapping into the school's internet and started to read.

"It's true." I said "I may not have a heart per say, but I have a spark." I said lifting my left hand tapping my chest in the center. She smiled at me sweetly.

Ratchet pulled my hand down "Stop that…and stay still." I nodded to him.

I looked up to see bumblebee walk up to the three of us. "Miss…come eat something…Jo would like you to join her." I looked to her and caught her eyes nodding.

"Go with Bumblebee he is correct you need to eat." I lifted her up in my palm again and handed her to Bumblbee. "It's ok..I'm here ..not moving and you can still see me from where she is…go on."

"Right your aft you are not moving." Ratchet gave me a tap on the head.

"Just fix me…" I groaned feeling his hands up in my chest casing. I shifted a bit as I felt a clench. "Wait…there's something up there…something is stuck."

"That would be my hand."

"No…lower..to the left…what is that?" I started running my own diagnostics.

"I feel it…I don't know what that is." Ratchet leaned down and looked closer. "I am going to remove your armor on this side, I want a look at that."

"Very well." I sighed and looked down to the floor. "Is it possible I might recharge?"

"I would prefer it." Ratchet leaned back giving me a minute to shut down my systems. I looked up at him "Tell Ellena goodnight for me." I said as I shut down my final system, and shut my optics.


	6. I would give it up…for her

The will to believe in truth chapter 6

Chapter 6: I would give it up…for her

**Optimus **

My hologram lay against the wall, Jo in my arms for the night, it was dreadfully cold. For her not so much us, but we could still feel the drop in temperature. Bumblebee's hologram was also active, he was holding Ellena because Ironhide was still offline.

I was keeping tabs on the weather reports and service broadcasts. The strom was gaining strength. No one Autobot, or Decepticon would be moving anywhere anytime soon. Ratchet's hologram walked up to us and stood.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"There's something attached to his framing. It's not anything I have seen before."

"What does it look like?" I asked quietly

"I just told you I didn't know what it was Prime." I shifted Jo's weight over to Bumblebee and left him to hold both women. I stood and turned to my CMO. "It's corrosive though."

"It's eating away at him?" I asked moving over toward my parked body lay, parallel to Ratchet's parked form. "Can it be removed?"

"I believe so…but I do not wish to chance that here. I might harm him further." Ratchet's hologram stuck his hands in his lab coat.

"Is he ok to keep moving at the moment?" I asked turning to the frame of Ironhide still slumped against the bleachers his arms laying down at his sides his cannons eerily still.

"Yes, I've fixed all of the other damage, when he comes out of recharge he will be stiff but still able to shift back."

"Good. You best get in some recharge." I said and turned back to where I had left bumblebee and the girls.

"That goes for you and Bumblebee too…" I stopped in my tracks "And those are orders from your CMO." He said I did not turn back to him, I only nodded quietly. I returned to Bumblebee and motioned him up after picking Jo up in my arms. He stood and picked up Ellena.

"Take her to a cot near Ironhide, he will want her close." I said and turned "Then shut your hologram down and get some rest."

"Yes sir." He walked away from me. I headed to my form and opened the door. I climbed up inside and set Jo down in the sleeper. I ran my hand through her hair and pulled a blanket over her. I then turned off my hologram and went into recharge.

**Ironhide**

I make a point not to complain too much. This discomfort had been with me a long time, but informing Ratchet was something I was unprepared to do. He struck a sensor and it reacted; now he knew…I could not tell you when I found it. The date is lost to time. I have had it since before I could remember, certainly before the war. It was a much smaller problem then.

My optics came online early in the morning. I could feel that Ratchet had fixed most of the damage. I shifted slowly planting a hand down beside myself and pushing up. I looked at the small cot next to me. Ellena was still sleeping, her hair spilling over the small cot. Reaching my hand over, I moved the small blanket over her arms with my smallest finger.

I sat there and just stared. I had never acted in this fashion with Chromia. She was so strong and could take care of herself. This woman, this human was so fragile and so precious. So strong too…despite her size.

"Ironhide…" I turned hearing Optimus call my name I shifted and stood.

"Sir?" I said.

"How are you?" He asked quietly. I shook my head and looked down.

"Been a lot worse Optimus." I said quietly moving my arms to let my joints get some work.

"Can you transform?" He asked quietly. I looked down to Ellena and smiled stepping away from her and into an open space transforming sitting on all four wheels before my leader. "Good."

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Soon."

"The humans will need to get my plow ready to roll." I said "I will need it to get through the snow."

"I know." Optimus said "I'll be placing bumblebee behind you…he won't have a good time of this…his traction is awful…he may have to just walk."

"Very well…" I said looking down at Ellena. "When do we awaken the humans?" Optimus' hologram turned and looked at the black windows at the top of the gymnasium.

"At first light." He said. "Let them rest for now."

"Of course." I rolled myself back to where I had been sitting and parked. My hologram flickered to life and went to the small cot where she lay. I sat beside the cot and leaned against it taking her hand in mine.

"Hide?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"I am here." I said quietly leaning forward pushing her stray hair back. "I will always be here." She fumbled grabbing her glasses. I smiled at her assisting her reaching down placing the small spectacles in her hands. She sat up and pulled me up to the cot. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "Rest." I said quietly putting her head to my hologram's shoulder. She pulled from my arms a bit and turned my head to hers and kissed me. My form trembled as the engergon shot through my systems. I could feel the steam rise out from under my hood.

"You ok?" She pulled back and turned to my form.

"Yes…" I said quietly "For the first time in Deca-Cycles…I am more than ok." I said and I kissed her again.

"What about what's hurting you?" She asked laying a hand on my hologram's chest.

"We will deal with it later…when we return to base." I said putting my hands into her hair again. "You need not worry about it now." I kissed her again..I needed to …I had been letting go slowly of Chromia and coming more near to fully accepting the fact I had feelings for the small human before me. I think Letting the fear of the feeling go is what I craved the most…the fear that her love was not real.

I craned my neck turning to see Optimus' hologram holding Jo's hands. I knew that's what I wanted with Ellena, and I would give up every last weapon for it. For her and peace..the only two reasons I would continue to fight.

**Ratchet**

I slipped out of recharge early in the morning. The star whitch which the earth orbited was just cresting over the eastern side, making low light. I looked around seeing Optimus and Ironhide parked quietly. Bumblebee was parked near the door to this place. I transformed and stood, walking to Ironhide. As I approached I could tell he was draining his system reserves using his hologram.

I walked quietly over to him moving around his body seeing him sitting on the cot, the young woman asleep in his lap. I smiled down at him; a lecture is not what he needed. I sat behind the cot on the opposite side of Ironhide. His hologram looked up to me. "Scan her." He asked quietly "Something is not right."

I nodded leaning up. "She has apnea…it is nothing to be too concerned about, however she will need to see a human doctor soon. Lift her up a bit more so she can get more air." He did as told and I smiled down at him "You softy."

"Slagger."

"Pit faced." I laughed

"Do not make me go after you…I swear to Primus I will." His hologram pointed an angry hand "I have an auto cannon with your name on it." His headlights dropped down.

"Pit faced…indeed." I smiled and turned back to Optimus who too had his hologram on, eating away at precious Energon. "And you…you should know better…" I said.

Prime said nothing, his hologram didn't look up, but he flashed his headlights, and I turned. Bumblebee was transformed and standing now looking up out the small window. He was clicking slightly and he had a worried look about him, as his door frames fell a bit. He did not wish to go back out there, not into the snow, and part of me didn't blame him.

**Optimus**

She shifted in my arms. I looked down again pulling her closer "It's ok..I'm here." I said. "Everything will be fine."

She nodded to me opening her eyes and looking up to meet my eyes. "Optimus…" She smiled quietly and we just watched one another. There was nothing else that mattered at this time, just her and I. I wish this war could just be over. That it would just cease to be.


End file.
